A Hope for the Sun Rise
by RJ Morre
Summary: While rushing back to save their family from the Volturi, Alice and Jasper came across this hybrid girl, Galiya, with a dark and mysterious past. With Rose and Emmett eager to raise her she grows up as a member of their family. As a dark secret looms on Galiya she not only has to worry about coming terms her painful past, but on top of that she finds out she's been imprinted on.
1. Preface

***Hey guys so I came up with this story idea after I started reading the twilight graphic novels, so please review!:3**

Preface

My life has never been easy. It seemed like whenever it started to get a little bit better, whenever I could see a flicker of light within the darkness and chaos, it would be always swiftly stomped out. Leaving me once again vulnerable to be swallowed up by the darkness that crept at every corner I turned spreading misery and death. I had come to accept my fate a long time ago, but that never stopped me from hoping for the sun to rise and save the lost child from an eternal, harsh, cold night.


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Panting and screams filled the air of a small cabin on the outskirts of Italy. The small lodge was practically barren without a soul in sight other than a woman with long wavy ginger hair and midnight blue eyes, who was trying to hang on to life with every bit of strength in her small frame.

She knew that having this child would be dangerous, but by the time she had made up her mind to get rid of it, it was too late. Whatever, power the small being that was growing inside her had allowed it to communicate with her through her thoughts. Thinking back to that day when she first started hearing a cute charming voice in her head, it came as both a blessing and curse to the woman. The blessing was that she no longer felt alone in all this nor was she at a lost on how to tend to the child's needs. However, the curse was that despite all the pros that came with hearing her child's thoughts within her head, it further confirmed to her that if she had gone ahead with an abortion she would be killing an actual living being. A living being with it's own thoughts and hopes for the future that lay outside of her womb. Suddenly knowing all this made her will to live become second priority as she fell in love with the beautiful baby girl within her.

As a bone lurching cry ripped out of her, she felt another rib crack under the pressure of her pregnancy; the woman knew she had to give her little girl a chance. Even if that chance would prove hard for the little child, for she will not have either her mother or her father to guide her. But, somehow she knew her child could make it and that she wouldn't be alone forever. From the little time she had spent listening to the child's thoughts she could tell that she would grow up to be a strong person, a light that shone through the darkness of others.

Yes she had high expectations for the child, she thought with a smile as she could hear a small wailing voice reign over her feint gasps for breath. "Go…on…and live for…the both of…us my little one…" was the last thing the woman could manage before closing her eyes while her body rested on a couch dripping in blood.

If only the woman had truly known how tough her child's life would be at the time as the cabin came into the sights of two well-trained and deadly predators. They rummaged through the cabin and took whatever they found of interest while the rest they left to be devoured by hungry flames.

"What do we do with this child?" one of the vampires questioned holding the poor child up by one of her legs as they inspect the child. They decided to discard her into the hands of people who paid a hefty some of money for fresh hands to do labor for them. Little did the two vampires know of the jewel that they were throwing away, for she was a jewel even their bosses would've admired.


	3. The Hunt for Hybrids

Chapter 1: The hunt for Hybrids

"Are you sure this isn't a dead end Alice?" Jasper asked as they walked through the streets of Italy. Although the beaming hot sun and all the layers they were wearing weren't bothering the blond vampire, the staring people were. He knew that in this situation their was no trying to blend in with the rest of the populace in t-shirts and shorts, because if they showed an ounce of skin everyone would know what they really were.

"I know it seems like so little to go on, but I'm positive that there is another one here. Nahuel's description matches the state of a woman who was recently found in a burnt down house on the outskirts of Italy.

"That's the thing Alice, burnt down, which means that the child, if she really had a hybrid baby probably died with her."

"They only found one body-"

"But we're wasting time here. At this point we won't be able to make it in time to stop the fight between us and Volturi or meet Nahuel there either," Jasper complained as he tried harder to ignore the growing spectacle they were making of themselves.

"Ok this is the last day Mr. Sourpuss, and then we'll continue our journey back to Forks. Happy?" she asked as her eyes darted from person to person from behind thick sunglasses. Unlike her husband Alice was less worried about being discovered especially in a run down area like the one that they were in. From looking around her at all the shady characters that were walking around, she concluded that a couple of inappropriately dressed people were the least of the residence's problems.

There investigation continued like that for the rest of the day, as they both tried to look for or hear something that sound off or irregular with the people roaming around them. "Maybe you were right," Alice stated as she looked up at the setting sun.

Like promised she was fully ready to give up her search when blasting voices pulled their attention towards a small batter up child running wildly at speeds that may have been a little faster than normal. The small auburn hair child had a band of men in black suits chasing after her screaming harsh and cruel things at her. What really caught the two vampires' attention was her scent smelt similar to Nahuel's.

She most be the one, Alice thought as she looked towards her lover only to have him nod in agreement before they both jumped in to action. What came next happened in a blur. The child went from being beaten brutally by her pursuers when her weak batter legs gave out to lying there unconscious in a pool of blood while the bodies of her attackers were scattered around her.

"The others will sure be surprised when we show them her," Jasper commented as he placed her into the back seat of their 'borrowed' car.

"And to think you ever doubted me," Alice chided playfully as she kissed her lover on the cheek before they got into the car. Although both them knew they couldn't use her in their case to stop the war brewing without the Volturi finding some way to claim her. But they knew somewhere deep down that saving the child would not be in vein.


	4. I want to be a Mother too!

Chapter 2: I want to be a mother too!

"I'm so glad you guys made it in time!" Bella exclaimed as she went up and hugged Alice where she stood in the middle of the clearing.

"It hurts me that you would doubt my impeccable timing," Alice stated back with a slight sigh of relief that was brought by seeing the retreating backs of the Volturi. Despite all her bragging both her and Jasper knew just how close they were to being late in stopping the total destruction of their family.

It wasn't long before the scent of the Volturi disappeared from the clearing causing the wolves, which were still on their guards to change back to their human forms. This signal the rest to also drop their guards as they began to celebrate and rejoice not only in their victory but also that they would all see another sun rise again with all of their loved ones still intact.

The occasion truly was special as they all gathered together under the Cullen's house to celebrate with good food made by both Emily and Esme. Anyone looking at them now, rejoicing together and forming new bonds couldn't have guessed that most of them had been sworn enemies a year ago. Because of this no one felt any emotions of regret as the party started to dwindle with many of the Cullen's vampire guests and the werewolves going back where they came from.

"I still can't believe that we made it through today, especially since we get keep Renesmee," Edward sighed as hugged his sleeping daughter closer towards his chest with a warm smile. He knew he was speaking for everyone when he said that no one had wanted to die or see the little bundle of joy in his arms taken away. She was a very special child who naturally attracted people towards her.

"Not only that but we formed something powerful here today. The bonds we have created, makes me feel that no matter the obstacles that comes before this family will ever pull us apart," Carlisle added causing his family as well as Jacob to nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the strength of our family, a wise man once said that there is strength in numbers, so wouldn't that mean adding to our family would strengthen it even more?"

"Well sure Alice, but what's that have to do with this?" Emmett asked while scratching his head slightly as all eyes fell upon Alice.

"Well you see…"

"Great I have a feeling we aren't going to like this by the way she started and the fact that both her and Jasper had been diverting their thoughts all evening," Edward groaned as he narrowed his eyes at his two siblings with suspicion.

"You know what? It would be better if you all saw for yourselves," Jasper stated as he wrapped his arm around Alice before leading them upstairs towards their bedroom. What the Cullen family saw next left them speechless as they stared at a cute sleeping girl, who looked to be no older than Renesmee. As the family enter the room to further examine the child, everyone could tell that she was a hybrid as well by the scent she gave off that seemed so similar to the rest of the hybrids that they didn't even noticed that Alice and Jasper had brought her into the house.

"We found her in Italy running away from some mob gang. From what we could gather was that she suffered traumatizing tortures during her time with them, and that she needs a home," Alice reported as she sat down softly on the bed and watched the center piece of everyone's attention shift slightly in the bed revealing an arm that was covered with countless stab marks.

"Who could've done such a thing," Esme gasped as she ran towards the child already making up her mind that they should do everything in their power to help the little girl. The child's wounds got similar responses out of the rest crowd, all except Edward, who kept his distance holding his daughter in a protective stance as if the child in the bed were also after Renesmee.

"How do we know this child won't lead us to butt heads with the Volturi again? Plus her father should still be alive. If you really wanted to help her you should've helped her find her father instead of bringing her back here."

"Edward how could you say-"

"Calm down Rosalie," Carlisle commanded in a soothing voice as he stepped between the two siblings to diffuse the sparks of the on coming argument. "Listen Edward, I know this experience has left us sort of weary of Italy or anything coming from it. But I doubt it would be possible to find her father even if we wanted to, plus if her father really cared about her, Alice and Jasper shouldn't have found her where they did."

With a sigh Edward came closer towards the child, as a way to show his family he didn't acknowledge her as a threat anymore. Judging from her thoughts he could tell that she had gone through a lot, but despite the darkness that engulfed her, he could see a grain of hope in her. One that he hoped that his family could cultivate so that it grew bigger, like they had done in his own heart.

"I guess the only thing left to do is decide who will take care of her," Carlisle said looking around the room at each of his children to decide who he would hand the duty to.

"I dunno if my opinion really matters, but what if Bella and Edward could take care of her, that way Nessie could have a sister," Jacob spoke up. What he said caused everyone to look towards Edward and Bella as they let his words sink in.

Carlisle simply looked towards the two potential parents in question who didn't seem to be bothered by the suggestion. "Well then I guess it's sett-"

"No I'm sorry Edward and Bella, if this might sound rude but I refuse to stand by while you hog all the joys of parental hood. I have always wanted to be a mother, so please Carlisle allow both Emmett and I to be her parents," Rosalie exclaimed as she stood up with a pleading face directed at her family.

"Geez, that was rude and are you even qualified to be a mother?" Jacob taunted causing Rosalie to point a death glare that made the hairs on his back rise on end. "Or a cousin, would work to."

"Well if Emmett's up for it I don't see why not," Esme stated, knowing exactly how Rosalie felt for she to would've jump at the chance of raising a child as her own if she hadn't fostered all five of the Cullen siblings.

With all eyes on Emmett he couldn't help but look down at the small weak fragile child. Compared to Nessie who had been pampered and cared for since birth she looked more breakable, under nourished, and more human. _I wonder how you'll look after being properly taken care of?_ He thought as he ran a hand through her wavy auburn hair only to have the small girl curl up towards his touch. Somehow seeing the little girl snuggle her face into the palm of his hand made something in deep down inside him warm up to the idea of being her father.

"Yeah it's fine with me," he stated with a warm smile while never taking his eyes off the sleeping little girl.

As Rosalie saw this she knew Emmett sense how much that child needed them as well. With a matching warm smile she walked over next to her husband and begun to stroke her back soothingly. The child's expression warmed up slightly almost as if that single caring touch was protecting her from the darkness of her past that was plaguing her dreams.

"I think they're a better match for her than us," Bella stated quietly as she smiled at the adorable scene before them.

"Yeah, I don't think I could be able to love her like that with Renesmee," Edward confessed as he held the most important women in his life closer to his side.

"With that all figured out what are you going to name her?" Alice questioned with curiosity.

"How about the name that's written on this sliver chain around her neck?" Emmett answered while looking towards his wife for approval.

"Galiya…I like it. So I guess her name will be Galiya Carlisme Cullen," Rosalie announced with a proud smile. As everyone approved of the name for the child, Alice couldn't help but smile at Jasper knowing that the same thing was on both of their minds. They had made the right choice in saving this child because of the new joy her presence had brought to their family.


End file.
